drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Sabis6111/@comment-26184105-20171103155542/@comment-26184105-20180107130242
denkt ihr auf der auktion wurde auch die bereits geakuften udn auf schiffe verladenene drachen freigelassen? Die Drachenreiter werden wohl alle Drachen freigelassen haben, die noch auf der Insel waren. am ende dieser folge haben wiedermal heidrun und windfang gefehlt? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Möglicherweise war das ein Fehler der Animatoren. könnte es sein das krogans titanfeuerschweif krogans feuerschweifarmee in schach hält wie der alpha das it dragos armee macht? Soweit ich weiß, haben Feuerschweife nicht die Fähigkiet zur Gedankenkontrolle. Wenn sich die anderen Feuerschweife an ihn halten, dann nur, weil sie ihn als Alphga der Gruppe ansehen und nicht weil sie von ihm dazu gezwungen wurden. ich verstehe noch immer nciht warum krogans drachensicherer Käfig grau war? Vielleicht waren die Käfige nicht drachensicher. Nicht alle Käfige der Drachenjäger müssen aus dem speziellen Matell gebaut sein. der feuerschweif konnte sich erst aus dem bernstein befreiein als krogan da war? Mehr als das, was ich dir vorher geantwortet habe, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. wie konnte drago so riesiege ketten schmieden und sie dem alpha anlegen? Ich denke das Schmieden der Ketten ist schon möglich, Drago braucht nur ne ganze Menge an Material dafür. Der Überwilde hat auch ohne angekettet zu sein auf Drago gehört. Drago muss nur seinem Drachen klar machen, dass er ruhig bleiben soll und die Ketten können problemlos angelegt werden. ist euch aufgefallen das alles bei dragons ein riesnedrachen beendet? den ersten film ein roter tod den zweiten film ein alpha die dagur/ryker/viggo drachenjägerstaffeln ein granatenfeuer und ein tiefseespalter die Krogan/johann/viggo drachenjägerstaffeln vermutich auch ein alpha oder ein anderer riesendrache die alvin/dagur stafffeln ein brpllender tod Ich schätze das liegt daran, dass ein Kampf mit einem Riesendrachen spektakulärer aussieht als mit einem der normalgroßen Drachen. nein ich meine haben alle babys en aufprall überlebt weil es könnten ja auch welche im meer gelandet sein oder so ? Ich denke schon das die Babys das überlebt haben. Drachen scheinen im allgemeinen sehr robust zu sein. ich meine den tiefseespalter der gegen das granatenfeuer gekämpft hat weil die bucht ist doch viel zu flach der lebt doch in tiefseegräben usw ? Ich versteh nicht ganz auf was sich die Frage bezieht. Normalerweise leben beide Arten in tiefen Gewässern, aber sie wurden ja von den Drachenjägern in die Bucht gebracht, daher sehe ich nicht wo das Problem ist, dass die Drachen dort gekämpft haben. Das Wasser war auch immernoch tief genug, dass die Drachen da gut schwimmen konnten. frisst sicher gerne die monsterkraken von denen dauernd die rede ist? Möglich, aber wo wurde ständig von Monsterkrakern gesprochen? auf einem bild ist zu sehen wie eine donnerklaue auf vier füßen läuft? Manche Drachen aus dem 2.Film laufen manchmal auf zwei Beinen und manchmal auf allen Vieren. Die Drachen scheinen beiden zu können. Vielleicht hat krogan auch so viele hauerzähne und donnerklauen weil er die einfach am liebsten mag oder weil die gut im aufspüren sind. könnte es sein das die beiden auch berk schon bekannt sind zumal haudrauf sie mal gesehen hat? Meinst du Dragon? Krogan war im 2.Film ja nicht anwesend. Irgendwelche Fähigkeiten scheinen die Drachen zu haben, dass Drago sie bevorzugt. Welche das sind kann ich nicht sagen. Möglich, dass ihm bei den Donnerklauen der gute Geruchssinn gefällt. Nur weil wir die Drachen noch nicht gesehen haben, heiß nicht, dass die Hooligans die Arten nicht kennen. Ich denke schon, dass zumidest manche der Arten des 2.Films schon vorher bekannt waren. donnertrommler sind ja eigentlich nicht die feinde der todsinger die können ja trotzdem gefangen werden Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Todsinger machen jagd auf viele andere Drachenarten. Nicht nur die Donnertrommler sind die Beute des Todsingers, sie sind nur eine der Arten, die gegen das Lied immun sind. hicks hat selbst gesagt das nachtshattenspecihel magische heilzauberkräfte besitzt der wie ich schon sagte sicher auch astrid hätte heilen können oder? ich meine dann hätten sie sich die suche ersparren können obwohl dann hätten sie den büffelstachel sicher immernoch für ausgesteorben gehalten und büffi war sicher nciht der einzge auf der insel Das einzige Heilmittel gegen Odins Leiden besteht aus Büffelstachelspeichel. Nachtschattenspeichel hätte Astrid da nicht geholfen. ereilt muffel ein ähnlcihes schicksal wie den büffelstachel? und beide können aus drachensihceren käfigen raus und dann noch qualmdrachen, rüstungsflügler riesendrachen und skrills mit ihren 30000 grad heißen blitzen. Waren berk schon flammenrülpser bekannt? Nicht zu fassen dass sie vom todsinger jetzt schon das ei kennen Was hat Muffel mit dem Büffelstachel zu tun? Nirgendwo wird gesagt, dass Flammenrülpser vom Aussterben bedoht sind. auf wikia steht aber rohling hat einen scharfen knochen Dann steht das halt da. Ich hab mir die Waffe von Rohling nicht so genau angesehen. krogan befehligt wie viggo eine riesige armee von drachenjägern also wird er sicher nicht nur feuerschweife haben und schon agr nicht wenn er einen todsinegr einsetzt aber die feuerschweife hält er als hilfreicher als andere Wahrscheinlich. Die Drachenflieger haben bisher aber immer nur Feuerschweife im Kampf benutzt. im hörspiel wurde der rote tod als könig der drachen beschrieben Wenn das so ist. Ich kann dazu nichts weiter sagen, ich hab das Hörspiel nicht. Im Film wurde er mit einer Bienenkönigin verglichen. sind sturmschneid schon bkannt Möglich. ist es nicht cool ds jede art einen eigenen feuertyp hat? das ist wie bei walen wo jeder einen eigenen blass hat Find ich auch. Ist ein schönes Detail und hilft die Drachen voneinander abzugrenzen. sogar als hackenzahn die säule hinter der hicks stand angezündet hat haben die metallplatten gebrannt und sind in wenigen sekunden geschmolzen schneller as das holz verbrannt ist. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Hakenzahn war. Was das Metall angeht, das war denke ich ein Animationsfehler. habt ihr die beiden schaufelhelme in dragos drachenarmee gesehen aber die hatten keinen nackenschild ? Die Drachen sind glaube ich alle mit dem Computer aus diversen Teilen zusammengesetzt worden, darum sehen sich manche so ähnlich. Wir haben ja auch Schnüffelbuckler mit Segel. Ich weiß jetzt nicht auf welchen Drachen du dich genau beziehst, hast du vielleicht ein Bild, das du verlinken kannst? es gab ne theorie das drago die nachtschatten getötet hat wegen seines umhangs aber er hat auch nie welche gesehen und er hat viele schwrze donnerklauen in sieenr armee von dem auch die haut des umhangs sammen könnte weil alle drachen sind feuerfst nicht nur nachtschatten und sie machen sie auch gegen hitze unempfindlich stimmts? Ich glaube nicht, dass Drago was mit den Nachtschatten zu tun hat. Das Hautmuster des Umhangs sieht dem eines Nachtschattens auch gar nicht ähnlich. dragos drachen haben fast alle voll brutale farben Ja, Drago scheint schwarze Drachen in seiner Armee zu mögen. denkt ihr valka hätte den rotent od zähmen können weil mit ihm hätten sie drago sicher schon am drachennest besiegt und vaolkas alpha wäre noch am leben Ich denke nicht. wenn valka die geschihcte vom roten tod kennt dann weiß sie dass er für den krieg zwschen menschen und drachen verantwortlich war und vielleicht hat er ja auch dragos dorf niedergebrannt Ich denke eher nicht. Der Rote Tod scheint mir immer in der Nähe von Berk geblieben zu sein und Dargon kommt mir vor, als wäre er aus einem fernen Land gekommen. wenn viggos stammeswappen eine rote faust ht gehört er zu dragos stamm und da er sehr oft drachen verkauft aber auktionen sehr selten sind wird drago sicher die meisten bekommen natürlich gegen bare klingende goldmünze Ich denke nicht, dass Viggo so direkt zu Drago gehört, nur, dass er mit ihm regelmäßig verhandelt hat. Aber wenn du das so interpretieren willst ist das natürlich kein Preoblem. wie viele meerestieere mussten durch erets netze und die der jäger sterben die im meer landeten Die Netze waren ja noch relativ klein. Ich denke nicht, dass da viel Schden angerichtet wurde.